Game: The Master of Death
by Dominique Icefall
Summary: Five year old Freak, err Hadrian?, Wakes up to find his life is a Game. Before he starts Primary school, before he even learns of magic, his life is full of adventure. The Harry Potter Mythical Children's Books sold to magical children might not be so wrong after all. I own Nothing! Video Game Life
1. Tutorial: Let's Play a Game

Freak was five when it happened. It was before school started, and the small raven haired boy was happy. His Aunt and Uncle had moved his room to the smallest bedroom. He got new clothes, well whatever fit him from the thrift store, but the jeans were whole and the shirts were nice. He got new shoes and was taken to the doctors and the dentists and the eye doctors. It was the best year ever. It wasn't until July 31st that his life was changed forever.

 **Master of Death**

 **Game Start**

The softly glowing words, and the unfamiliar room woke the young boy bright and early that morning. He was confused, tired, and still groggy. It's understandable that it took him a few moments to realize the leaf falling outside his window had stopped falling, or that the few colors his new room had were muted a few shades. Having learned to read at three, so he could help out in the kitchen, he reread the softly glowing words. He had no control system, like Dudley did for his video games, but he knew if he clicked the start the game would start. He was only just waking up enough to think through the how. He tried touching it but nothing happened. It was like waving his arm through a fog but without the water.

" _Game Start"_ The boy whispered.

 **Main Menu**

 **Tutorial**

 **Characters**

 **Options**

'Okay, that's not to hard to follow.' The boy thought as he read the new words.

" _Tutorial"_ The boy commanded voice still a whisper.

 **Tutorial**

 **Say 'Character Status'**

" _Character Status"_

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 300**

 **Lv. 1 (0/10 Until Lv. 2)** **Magic** **300**

 **Stats**

 **Intelligence** **5**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **2**

 **Luck** **7**

 **Points** **3**

 **[Skills Locked]**

 **[Grimoire Locked]**

 **[Quests locked]**

 **{+1XP}**

'And that is nice to know.' Hadrian,the boy thought. His name was Hadrian. Lost in the happy, daze of shock such basic information caused Hadrian dropped back to the bed, with the old pillow and the tattered blanket. Hadrian was up again at 7 and making breakfast for the family. As they ate he made his own breakfast and sat in the corner. Before he ate he whispered,

" _Tutorial"_ And read while he ate.

 **Intelligence**

 **Intelligence determines**

 **Your learning speed and understanding**

 **Your logic and creativity**

 **Your self awareness and emotional knowledge**

 **Your planning and problem solving**

 **Strength**

 **Strength is a measure of muscle, endurance and stamina.**

 **This affects your physical actions such as lifting and carrying objects.**

 **It also determines the damage you deal in attacks.**

 **Defense**

 **Defense determines how much damage you take in battle.**

 **Dexterity**

 **Dexterity is a measure of agility, reflexes, and balance.**

 **This affects your hand-eye coordination and fine motor skills.**

 **It also determines your speed of movement.**

 **Fitness**

 **Fitness is a general state of health and well higher your Fitness the better your Health and Magic.**

 **Luck**

 **Luck is a measure of Karma, and Murphy's Law. If your Luck is High something Positive will happen. If your Luck stat is Low something Negative will happen.**

 **Points**

 **Spare Stat points are earned when you level up. You can add them to any Stat you wish.**

 **{+1XP}**

 **Health Points shows your current health**

 **Magic Points shows how much Magic you have to spare**

 **Casting spells cost Magic points**

 **The harder the Spell the higher the Magic cost**

 **If your Magic gets to low you'll lose Health points**

 **{+1XP}**

 **Skills Unlocked**

 **Skill Learned Cooking**

 **By Cooking and Eating a homemade meal you've learned a Skill**

 **Cooking Basic 5/200**

 **{+1XP}**

 **Your Skills will now be shown on your Character Status**

 **To view only your Skill List say Skills**

 **To view only your Stat List say Stats**

 **You may change your Gameplay settings under Options on the Main Menu**

Hadrian finished eating as the notification popped up. The words faded as he washed the dishes and as he finished putting all the clean dishes away another Skill was learned.

 **Skill Learned Cleaning**

 **By Washing and Putting away the dishes you've learned a Skill**

 **Cleaning Basic 5/200**

 **{+1XP}**

Hadrian was quick as he left Number four Privet Drive. He walked to the local park, having been sent out when Dudley's friends came to play video games. It was a warm if windy summer morning. The sun was bright and the only sound for miles was Hadrian's sneakers as they hit the cement sidewalk. He easily avoided tripping over any trash or toys left in the walkway as he headed for the old park. He found the swings and swung slowly as he read.

 **All current Gameplay will be Auto saved at 5:00 am, 12:00 pm, 8:30 pm**

 **All Information regarding your current Character will be added to your Character's profile under Characters on the Main Menu for Future Access**

 **You've Finished the Tutorial**

 **{+5 XP}**

 **Congratulations! You've Leveled Up.**

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 400**

 **Lv. 2 (0/20 Until Lv. 3)** **Magic** **400**

 **Status**

 **Intelligence** **5**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **2**

 **Luck** **8**

 **Points** **6**

 **Skills**

 **Cooking Basic 5/200**

 **Cleaning Basic 5/200**

 **[Grimoire Locked]**

 **Quests Unlocked**

 **Quest Meditation**

 **Find your Magic Core**

 **Find your Mindscape**

 **Unlocks Grimoire :Spell Occlumency :+2XP**

 **Yes/No**

" _Yes."_ Hadrian accepted

" _Options"_

 **Options**

 **Autosave Times**

 **Vision**

 **Commands**

Hadrian dropped his head to his arms. He decided to leave the Auto save times as they were. At 5 am, noon, and 8:30. As for Vision he put a Map in the upper right of his vision, with an analog clock attached below it. He moved his Health bar, a red bar with his Health Points, and a Magic Points bar in blue, to his upper left, with his Lv. and Experience points.

Hadrian sighed as he rubbed his eyes. He'd never had to read so much in his life. He had a slight headache from the softly glowing words and even though he understood what he read he was tired of reading. With a sigh Hadrian sent the words away and got up. For something other than reading to do he climbed the play structure. Due to the fact Hadrian was at the old park no other children could be seen. Hadrian went down the slide a few times, and climbed the child sized rock wall. He went down the fireman's pole and swung from the monkey bars. With a breathless voice Hadrian dropped to the patch of grass under the tree.

" _Stats"_

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 400**

 **Lv. 2 (0/20 Until Lv. 3)** **Magic** **400**

 **Status**

 **Intelligence** **5**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **2**

 **Luck** **8**

 **Points** **6**

The five year old smiled as he looked over his stats. With an excited grin he began distributing his Points.

'My Fitness, and Intelligence are really bad. If I drop one point in each what happens?'

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 500**

 **Lv. 2 (0/20 Until Lv. 3)** **Magic** **500**

 **Stats**

 **Intelligence** **6**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **3**

 **Luck** **8**

 **Points** **4**

'Okay. I have four points left. If I drop one more to Fitness and save the rest I should be okay.'

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 600**

 **Lv. 2 (0/20 Until Lv. 3)** **Magic** **600**

 **Stats**

 **Intelligence** **6**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **4**

 **Luck** **8**

 **Points** **3**

With a sigh Hadrian checked the time. It was 11:30 am, so Hadrian walked back to the Dursley's. He wasn't sure what he was going to do but he was glad he'd finished setting up his Life? Game? Whatever it was now. He'd start working on his Quest after lunch.

Hadrian sat on the floor of the smallest bedroom. He had made lunch or the Dursley's and Dudley's friends before he made his own. After he ate, and washed all the dishes, he was dismissed and sent to the smallest bedroom. Now as Hadrian sat on the floor he tried to meditate. Tried being the key word because it wasn't working. Hadrian's mind kept wandering, drifting with an unfelt breeze.

'I start school this year. Maybe I can make a friend? No. I need to clear my head. No thinking. Shhhh!'

'...Today is Wednesday. Maybe I should do the laundry?...'

'I wonder what kinds of Spells I could learn?'

It took a while, but eventually Hadrian ran out of subjects to distract himself with. As he closed his eyes, and fell into a meditative trance he found his consciousness falling into an unfamiliar but comforting lawn. Hadrian blinked his eyes open to find himself surrounded by grass, there were few trees here and there, and a dirt walkway to his right. The raven haired boy pushed himself to his feet and looked around. The dirt path lead to a cottage in the distance so Hadrian followed the dirt path to the cottage.

The cottage was a two story tall, five bedroom, three and a half bath, with a living room, dining room, kitchen, library/office and a nursery. As Hadrian walked around though he noticed, even if he knew what a room should be, the rooms were bare. None of the rooms looked like anything. There was a fireplace in the livingroom, and a stove with a sink and counters and an island counter in the kitchen. But there were no personal items anywhere. As Hadrian sat in the smallest bedroom of the cottage, he pulled his legs to his chest and buried his face in his arms. His silent tears seemed to echo in the emptiness of the cottage.

A feeling of falling turned Hadrian's silent tears into panicked screams. The cottage disappeared and was replaced with a void of darkness. Colors flashed and shapes reached out for him. He screamed and kept falling, Down or Up, he couldn't tell as he fell farther away from the flashing reds, and golds. The shapes of blue and green kept following him. With a desperate scream he tried to push himself to fall faster. Hadrian watched in fear as the red and gold lights came back and the blue and silver shapes blended into the red and gold lights. Out of the lights came a person.

Red and Silver glowing shapes made up the person who reached out a glowing arm to Hadrian. Hadrian still felt as if he was falling but as the glowing person reached out for him, Hadrian reached back. When their hands touched the glow of Red and Silver light turned Green and Gold. Hadrian pulled the Green and Gold person closer to himself and as the two fell the Green and Gold person turned into a ball of light and sunk into a wide eyed Hadrian's chest.

Emerald green eyes flashed open as a Hadrian gasped for breath. The broken wardrobe, and old desk comforted Hadrian as he steadied himself. Confused and panicked he focused on his breathing. In, hold for three,out for five, repeat.

 **Quest Meditation: Complete**

 **Bonus Quest: Accept Your Magic**

 **Grimoire Unlocked**

 **Occlumency added to Grimoire**

 **{+7XP}**

Hadrian checked the time, 7:56pm, and pushed himself shakily to his feet. He slowly and quietly walked downstairs and found some left overs. He heated his meal and ate in silence. After he ate he put the dishes in the sink then went to bed. He fell asleep once he pulled the tattered blanket around himself.


	2. Questing: Leveling Up

" _Character Status"_ Hadrian commanded in a whisper. The five year old had made breakfast again that morning. Just like the day before once he finished cleaning up he found himself kicked out as Dudley's friends came over.

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 600**

 **Lv. 2 (7/20 Until Lv. 3)** **Magic** **600**

 **Stats**

 **Intelligence** **6**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **4**

 **Luck** **8**

 **Points** **3**

Hadrian sighed as he tried to figure out what to do next. School was a month away, he still had very little idea what to do about his magic, or the entire game system for that matter. Was there a way to manually improve his stats? Or maybe he could find another Quest? Without chores there really wasn't much Hadrian was interested in.

 **Quest Explore Little Whining**

 **Meet 6 Adults**

 **Find the Library**

 **Find the Clinic**

 **+8XP**

 **Yes/No**

" _Yes."_

With the excitement of a new quest Hadrian set off at a run. He had people to meet.

Little Whining, as Harry found out, was larger than he thought. There were 12 streets, Privet Drive, Magnolia Drive, Wisteria Drive, Privet Cresent, Magnolia Crescent, Wisteria Cresent, Private Walk, Wisteria Walk, Magnolia Walk, Privet Road, Magnolia Road, and Wisteria Road. Each street had 12 streetlights, with two houses between each. Harry had been walking down Magnolia Crescent when he found an elderly woman outside her house with at least a dozen cats.

Hadrian walked over to the elderly woman with a smile.

"Can I pet a kitty?" Hadrian asked her hopefully. The elderly woman's warm blue eyes met Hadrian's bright green. She smiled softly as she replied.

"You may, but be gentle, my kitty friends are very lazy."

Hadrian found an orange and white cat and the five year old sat down next to it with gentle hands he ran his fingers through the kitty cat's fur.

"That one is Mr. Puddles. My grand niece named him when she was here last month. Such a sweet little girl. She'll be going to Hogwarts when she's 11 you know. As bright as her mother, she is."

⅙ **people spoken to**

Hadrian smiled as he stood up.

"It was nice to meet you Ma'am. Would it be okay if I came back another day?" Hadrian asked her hopefully. Mrs. Frigg, as Hadrian learned, had lots of stories about her family and Hadrian found Mrs. Frigg interesting to talk to.

"My such good manners. You're welcome any time young man."

Hadrian continued the walk around the neighborhood. Finding the Library on Wisteria Walk. Hadrian entered the library. Large and full of books on shelves and areas for reading, Hadrian walked over to the front desk. A middle aged man sat at the desk Hadrian had walked up to.

"Hello? I'd like a library card." Hadrian asked. The man smiled and handed Hadrian a slip of paper with a pen.

"Do you need help answering the questions?" He asked.

"I got it." Hadrian said confidently.

Hadrian looked over the sheet, there were only a few questions and the sheet was titled, Junior Library Card Information.

Last Name: Potter_ First Name: Hadrian_

D.o.B July 31st 1980

Parent or Guardian: Abrella Frigg

Address: 27 Magnolia Crescent

Hadrian returned the sheet to the Librarian and the man gave Hadrian a card. The raven haired boy left the library and continued on his way. He found a few houses with nice lawns, and a few had decorations on their houses or in their yards. Other than a few changes there wasn't much change between the houses. He found a small hardware store on Wisteria Walk with a nice husband and wife duo working there.

"When I was a lad, my Mum had me working the yard with my Pa. When I got older I used what I'd learned to earn money from my neighbors." Mr. DeJon had said. Mrs. DeJon had laughed cheerfully as she spoke of her own childhood jobs.

 **3/6 people spoken to**

Hadrian left with a smile and found the clinic a few streets down. On Magnolia Road Dr. Smith's Health Clinic, where Hadrian was taken earlier this summer for his before school check ups, was a nice little office. Hadrian had seen Dr. Smith as he left the Clinic and had thanked him. Mr. Smith was a kind man, even if he didn't talk much. The next group of adults Hadrian walked into were three women. They sat at a tea table on the front porch of one of the ladies' house. Hadrian saw the cake and sandwiches then remembered it was past lunch time and he had nothing with him to eat. One of the women noticed him and called him over.

The women shared the homemade sandwiches with him as they commented on how cute he was. Ms. Joanna was a fashion designer and kept commenting on what styles and colors would make Hadrian 'Absolutely Adorable', while Ms. Westily taught Hadrian history, and etiquette.

"You have wonderful manners young man, but knowing proper etiquette and history is always useful." She had said.

Ms. Amanda was a language teacher at a college university. She knew dozens of languages and when Hadrian asked if she would teach him she smiled brightly.

"Yes I will young man. Come visit us anytime and we'll teach you what we can."

 **Quest Explore Little Whining Complete**

 **Bonus Quest: Library Card**

 **+1 Intelligence once a day when you visit the library**

 **{+9XP}**

With his quest complete the five year old didn't have much to do. He thanked , Ms. Joanna, and Ms. Amanda for the tea and snacks before he left. With a tired sigh the green eyed boy began the walk back to Privet Drive.

Thursday afternoon left with not much change. Hadrian made dinner for the Dursley's, then he made his own. He earned another five points for his cooking skill as he ate, and five points to cleaning as he put away the clean dishes. He showered then went to sleep. Petunia tossed a black messenger bag into the smallest bedroom as Hadrian was waking up. He tiredly got out of bed, dressed, then picked up the black leather cross shoulder bag. It had a top pocket with zipper, a side pocket with zipper, and a wallet. He slipped the strap over his head and on his left shoulder so the bag rested on his right hip.

 **Inventory Acquired**

 **16 slots available**

 **Wallet +4 slots**

 **{+2XP}**

Hadrian put his library card into his wallet, leaving 19 slots left. With a glance around his room, Hadrian decided he should put his few school supplies into his school bag too. His notebook, pencil, pen, and eraser, which only took a single slot. He didn't need to put any of his clothes into his bag and had nothing else worth keeping. He left his room after that to make breakfast.

 **Cooking Basic 25/200**

 **Cleaning Basic 25/200**

Hadrian watched as the notifications faded with a sigh. It was Friday and Dudley was going to the Polks House, number 6. With Dudley out at his friend's house Aunt Petunia gave Hadrian a list of chores she wanted done today.

 **Quest Finish the Chores**

 **Weed the garden**

 **Mow the lawn**

 **Trim the hedges**

 **Wash the windows**

 **Sweep the floors**

 **Vacuum the floors**

 **Laundry**

 **Make the beds**

 **Take out the trash**

 **Wipe the tables**

 **Wipe the counters**

 **Dust the antiques**

 **Yes/No**

" _Yes"_ Hadrian gritted out. He grabbed the broom and went to sweep the kitchen. He tossed the pile of dust into the trash, Hadrian grabbed a dish towel and soapy water. He wiped down the countertops and the sink. Using window cleaner he wiped down the window.

 **Cleaning Basic 35/200**

Hadrian moved his cleaning supplies to the dining room where the timer was set to 11 Minutes and 15 seconds. He wiped down the table, swept the floor, trashed the dirt, sprayed the windows of the sliding door, scrubbed the food stains off the floor, and dusted the photos on the wall.

 **Cleaning Basic 45/200**

Hadrian moved onto the hallway where he vacuumed the carpet and the stairs. He dusted the photos and moved on to the living room. He vacuumed then washed the table tops. He cleaned the windows and dusted the lamps and photos. He gathered the dropped clothes and tossed them by the door to the laundry room.

 **Cleaning Basic 55/200**

Dudley's room, The guest room, The master bedroom, the smallest bedroom, he gathered the laundry, the trash, he made the beds, and dusted the photos. He cleaned up Dudley's toys and washed the windows.

 **Cleaning Basic 95/200**

He brought all the laundry down to the laundry room in ten trips. He sorted the loads then started the wash and set a timer for half an hour. He went outside and started the weeding.

 **Skill Learned**

 **Gardening Basic 5/200**

 **{+1XP}**

The raven haired five year old pushed the old and semi-useable lawn mower. He mowed the front yard, and the back yard. He trimmed the hedges and cleaned the outside of the windows.

 **Gardening Basic 10/200**

He brought the trash to the curb then replaced the indoor trash bags. After lunch he spent the afternoon finishing the laundry until dinner.

 **Quest Finish the Chores: Complete**

 **{+1XP}**

 **Congratulations! You've Leveled Up.**

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 700**

 **Lv. 3 (0/30 Until Lv. 4)** **Magic** **700**

 **Status**

 **Intelligence** **6**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **4**

 **Luck** **8**

 **Points** **6**

 **Skills**

 **Cooking Basic 25/200**

 **Cleaning Basic 95/200**

 **Gardening Basic 10/200**

 **Grimoire**

 **Occlumency MP-0**

 **Inventory 2/20**

 **Library Card**

 **School Supplies**

 **8:30pm AutoSaving Progress**


	3. Learning: Magic & Skills

It was Friday, August 2nd, 1985. Cloudy, but with the sun shining behind the clouds it wasn't as gray as it normally was. In a little under four weeks Hadrian would be starting school. He knew it would take forever but if he kept a constant attendance he'd improve his Intelligence Stat. But, Hadrian was five, and like most five year olds didn't want to wait forever for something he wanted. After breakfast that morning, he'd cleaned up then left as quickly as possible.

The library was much bigger than he remembered. Hadrian noticed as he walked in. There were at least a hundred bookcases, with five shelves each. With books on every shelf making rows of books. There were reading areas with couches or chairs or pillows. _Well, I'm here, now what do I do?_ Hadrian thought as he walked around. He found a few interesting fantasy books that mentioned Magic, a few mythology books, and a medical book. With his seven books picked out he carried them to the counter and handed the familiar middle aged man his library card.

 **{+1 XP}**

 **Library Card used**

 **+1 Intelligence**

After the last book was scanned and handed back to him, Hadrian put the books into his Messenger bag. Hadrian left the library with a smile on his face and a skip in his step. Hadrian found his way to the old park and sat under the old tree. He pulled out a fantasy book and settled in to read. Ten minutes later he'd found the book was unfinished, as Hadrian stared intently at an acorn. With a frown he held his hand out, palm down and fingers bent, ready to catch the acorn that lay on the dirt and grass. Hadrian focused on the feeling of his magic, he remembered the green and gold energy that lived in his chest. He remembered the feeling of it, just under his skin. Always there, always with him. He just had to find it again.

He imagined a green and gold string of magic, from his core, flowing down his arm then falling from his hand and wrapping around the acorn. He watched, with shining green eyes, as his magic obeyed his wish. Slowly, the string of gold and green magic reached out to the brown and red acorn. As it covered the acorn in his magic Hadrian imagined his magic flowing back through his arm, rolling back up like a line on a fishing pole. Sinking back into his magic core. As his magic pulled back, the acorn was lifted into the air. Hadrian bit his lip to keep himself focused. As the acorn got higher, closer to his hand, Hadrian's excitement at a success was near visabile. As he felt the acorn against his palm he closed his fingers around it and loosened his hold on his magic.

 **Spell Learned Summoning**

 **Summoning added to Grimoire**

 **Spell cost 10**

 **{+2XP}**

 **Spell Learned Magic Sight**

 **Magic Sight added to Grimoire**

 **Spell cost 5**

 **{+2XP}**

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 700**

 **Lv. 3 (5/30 Until Lv. 4)** **Magic** **685**

Hadrian jumped up and cheered. He laughed as he put the acorn into his messenger bag. Hadrian practiced casting his Summoning spell on the rocks, sticks, and leaves in the park.

" _Summon Small Rock"_

Hadrian noticed how as he watched his magic respond, he could feel a thin layer over his eyes. He stopped watching his magic, and focused on the object he was summoning. As he did so the layer of magic over his eyes faded and he couldn't see his green and gold string of magic any more, even if he could feel it was still in his hand. He summoned another rock, and watched as the rock jumped into the air and flew to his outstretched hand.

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 700**

 **Lv. 3 (5/30 Until Lv. 4)** **Magic** **525**

Satisfied he knew the spell, he sat back down by the tree and picked back up his book. Hadrian only lasted another fifteen minutes before he was up trying to cast another spell. Hadrian glanced at his Magic Points before he tried to cast another spell. It took a minute for a single Magic point to be recovered. In fifteen minutes he had recovered fifteen points.

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 700**

 **Lv. 3 (5/30 Until Lv. 4)** **Magic** **540**

With a determined glint in his eyes the five year old felt out his magic. He thought of water. Wet, liquid, clean, clear. He felt his magic twist as it tried to answer his unclear request. Hadrian imagined a river of flowing water, in a forest surrounded by trees. He felt his magic grab the image, and move towards a location similar to it. He felt his magic as it swelled above him, curious he glanced up. A two foot ball of magic acted as a water balloon as it held the gathered water above Hadrian's head. In his shock he had stopped focusing on his magic and the layer that held the water up popped.

With his raven black hair dripping water down his face, and his jeans and t-shirt sticking to his skin, Hadrian sat dazed. Ignoring the squish his shoes made as he stood up, or the mud on his arse, he stood. He was glad he had put his books into his messenger bag, and left it on the picnic table. Far away from the watery mess he had just created. As he left the park with his messenger bag, wet footprints trailing behind him, he glared at his newest notification.

 **Spell Learned Mitte Aquam**

 **Mitte Aquam added to Grimoire**

 **Spell Cost 20**

 **{+2XP}**

Hadrian had made it back to number 4 Privet Drive, wet, unhappy, and muddy. Aunt Petunia saw him, then spent the next ten minutes yelling about him and his freakishness ruining her clean floors. He was stripped bare, and sent to the shower while Aunt Petunia washed his clothes. After which she shoved him into his room, tossed his bag in behind him, then locked the door. Hadrian was denied dinner that night, and it affected his health.

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 680**

 **Lv. 3 (7/30 Until Lv. 4)** **Magic** **700**

The raven haired boy slept, hunger easily ignored with familiarity gained from previous experience. When morning came and he missed breakfast he watched his health take another hit.

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 660**

 **Lv. 3 (7/30 Until Lv. 4)** **Magic** **700**

The five year old sought distraction. His stomach ached with hunger, as he lay in bed. 'If I could summon some food' He hoped. With that thought he sat up. He thought of what he remembered being in the fridge yesterday. He focused on his magic, then he pictured the bowl of leftover broccoli.

" _Summon bowl of broccoli"_

 **-10 MP**

Hadrian watched as the summoned bowl flew through the cat flap on the door and he opened his arms to catch it. He waited to be caught, to be punished for his freakishness, but there were no sounds outside his door. Happy with his successful thievery he ate his summoned broccoli.

 **+5 HP**

'So that didn't work quite as much as I wished it would, but I'm not too hungry now.' Hadrian thought. He hid the bowl under his bed then, for something to do, he grabbed the medical book from his messenger bag.

 _Basic first aid refers to the initial process of assessing and addressing the needs of someone who has been injured or is in physiological distress due to a medical emergency. Basic first aid allows you to quickly determine a person's physical condition and the correct course of treatment. You should always seek professional medical help as soon as you are able, but following correct first aid procedures can be the difference between life and death._

 **You have opened Skill Book First Aid**

 **First Aid Evolves into Doctor at Advanced Skill level**

 **Do you wish to continue?**

 **Yes/No**

" _Yes"_

 **Skill Learned First Aid Basic 5/200**

 **{+1XP}**

 _ **Check the surroundings.**_ _Evaluate the situation. Are there things that might put you at risk of harm? Are you or the victim threatened by fire, toxic smoke or gasses, an unstable building, live electrical wires or other dangerous scenario? Do not rush into a situation where you could end up as a victim approaching the victim will endanger your life, seek professional help immediately; they have higher levels of training and know how to handle these situations. First aid becomes useless if you can't safely perform it without hurting yourself._

 **First Aid Basic 10/200**

 _ **Care for the person.**_ _Caring for someone who has just gone through serious trauma includes both physical treatment and emotional support. Remember to stay calm and try to be reassuring; let the person know that help is on its way and that everything will be alright._

 **First Aid Basic 15/200**

Hadrian read through the book, learning about CPR, and heat stroke. Choking and how to help unconscious people. He learned dozens of facts and terms, learned how to treat an infection, how to wash a wound to prevent an infection, and he kept reading. Chapter by chapter, his skill points rose. 50, 60, 70, 80, and still he read. When Aunt Petunia unlocked his door, and let him out his skill points read,

 **First Aid Basic 100/200**

Hadrian got himself some dinner, after he made dinner for the Dursley's. He cleaned up after dinner and noticed how his health still wasn't at it's best. Determined to fix it he left the kitchen and headed up to his room. It was to late to be wandering around outside.

" _Character Status"_

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 685**

 **Lv. 3 (8/30 Until Lv. 4)** **Magic** **700**

 **Stats**

 **Intelligence** **7**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **4**

 **Luck** **8**

 **Points** **6**

 **Skills**

 **Cooking Basic 40/200**

 **Cleaning Basic 110/200**

 **Gardening Basic 10/200**

 **First Aid Basic 100/200**

 **Grimoire**

 **Occlumency MP-0**

 **Magic Sight MP-5**

 **Summon MP-10**

 **Mitte Aquam MP-20**

 **Inventory 6/20**

 **Library Card**

 **Notebook,Pencil,Pen**

 **Mythology Book (3)**

 **Fantasy Book (3)**

 **Medical Book [Read]**

 **Acorn**

Hadrian glanced through his Status page, his Stats themselves were what he needed so he closed his inventory, followed by his Grimoire and skills, then dropped 4 Stat Points into Fitness.

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 1085**

 **Lv. 3 (8/30 Until Lv. 4)** **Magic** **1100**

 **Status**

 **Intelligence** **7**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **8**

 **Luck** **8**

 **Points** **2**

Hadrian tiredly smiled as lingering pains and hunger faded. With more health points the damage done by going hungry earlier wasn't so bad. He fell asleep as his stat window faded from view.


	4. Observe: Hermione Granger

Sunday was spent locked in number 4 while the Dursley's left for church. Hadrian didn't mind, as he used the chance to finish reading the fantasy books he'd borrowed from the library. He kept a scrap piece of paper with a pen next to him so he could write down any magic he read about. He'd record all his magic ideas on the list so he could return the books on time. After lunch Hadrian had gotten tired of reading, having finished only a single book. He put the finished book into his messenger bag then he picked the lock on the back door.

 **Skill Learned Lock Picking Basic 5/200**

 **{+1XP}**

Hadrian stood in the back yard of number 4 Privet Drive. He had his grimoire open and his list of spell ideas next to him.

 **Grimoire**

 **Occlumency MP-0**

 **Magic Sight MP-5**

 **Summon MP-10**

 **Mitte Aquam MP-20**

He thought of the water, he felt out his magic, and as he brought the two together, he directed his magic into the water. Through what was seen, past what was known, and to the very base of what made water exist. His magic glided through his core, and he guided it to his hands. His magic reached out to the air, pulling water together from the atoms. Reaching past Little Whining to a river, and pulled water from there. The gathered water pooled in Hadrian's hands.

 **Spell Learned Bála Neró**

 **Bála Neró added to Grimoire**

 **Spell Cost 15**

 **{+2XP}**

Hadrian continued pooling his magic into the gathered water. More and more until he felt it. A pull on the magic in the air, the magic of nature. Hadrian opened his eyes,

 **Magic Sight Cast - 5 MP**

He watched as his golden magic with strips of green danced around the ball of mulit colored nature magic. The magic pulling shadowed figures from the water then washing them away. Hadrian added more magic to the water, as he saw a figure form. Legs, body, arms, shoulders and a head. He pushed more magic toward the person like figure and the water's surface rippled away to reveal a girl, no older than Hadrian, with snow white hair, sea blue eyes, pointed ears, and no clothes. The girl blinked at him and bit her lip as she looked around. She wrapped one arm over her chest and one around her hips, trying to preserve her modesty. Hadrian was quick to pull his shirt off and toss it to her while looking away, his face a bright red with embarrassment.

 **You've Created a Summons**

 **-100 MP**

 **{+10XP}**

 **Water Elemental Summons Nymph**

 **Would you like to name your Nymph?**

 **Yes/No**

" _Yes"_ Hadrian directed to the message as he closed his eyes and turned to the girl.

"Arika, you can wear that until I can get you, your own clothes." Hadrian informed her.

 **Nymph Named Arika**

"Thank you Summoner," The newly named Arika giggled. Hadrian nodded as he turned around. Arika had pulled the shirt on and stood up. She was a half a head shorter than Hadrian, his shirt covering her like a small dress. As Hadrian headed back inside she followed behind him. Hadrian lead Arika through number four as he gathered his Aunt's old clothes. Anything Petunia was going to toss or trash he moved into his bedroom for Arika .

"What do you think? See anything you like?" Hadrian asked as he lay the outfits across the floor.

The blue eyed girl looked over the dresses in, pinks, yellows, and peach shades. There were a few skirts and tops, several undergarments and various other items for Arika the chose from. With a glance to her Summoner she took off the borrowed shirt, Hadrian squeaked as he covered his eyes. Arika giggled as she dressed. She stepped into a soft blue puffball skirt with a pink single sleeved shirt. She pulled some pink leggings and white socks, with some sneakers.

"I'm done Summoner." She informed him softly.

Hadrian smiled as he opened his eyes. With a nod he began putting the clothes back, Hadrian absently noticed they were both wearing blue.

Afternoon tea found Hadrian making some sandwiches and bringing a pitcher of water to the dining table. Arika kept getting up to refill her glass and Hadrian had decided to help.

"You're a Nymph right? What does that mean?" Hadrian asked when they were both sitting. Arika smiled at her Summoner, her blue-green eyes bright with joy as she spoke to him.

"A Nymph is a Magical Being that draws magic from various natural phenomena. Like springs, and clouds, to trees or caverns, and meadows, or beaches. Because I'm your Summons I draw my Life from your Magic, and my Magic from the Nature around us. As a Water Based Being I draw my magic from water." Arika explained. The green eyed boy nodded his understanding as he continued to eat.

The Dursley's came home for dinner, and Hadrian was frantic in his search to hide or protect his new friend, figment of his Magic or not.

"Goodbye Arika." Hadrian said as he hugged the snow blonde Nymph.

"Goodbye Summoner." Arika kissed the raven haired boy's cheek before disappearing into a wave of magic and water. Hadrian began mopping up the water on the floor as the Dursleys came inside.

Monday, August 5th, found a rod thin woman sending a raven haired five year old out of her house with a hiss of _Freak_ , before slamming the door. Hadrian sighed as he stood up, having been pushed to the ground by his Aunt, and fixed his clothes. He wore his jeans and a blue t-shirt under a black jacket. His messenger bag strapped over his shoulder. The emerald eyed boy left the yard of number four Privet Drive, ignoring the pain of rejection with practiced ease.

" _Character Status"_

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 1100**

 **Lv. 3 (21/30 Until Lv. 4)** **Magic** **1100**

 **Stats**

 **Intelligence** **7**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **8**

 **Luck** **8**

 **Points** **2**

 **Skills**

 **Cooking Basic 55/200**

 **Cleaning Basic 125/200**

 **Gardening Basic 10/200**

 **First Aid Basic 100/200**

 **Lock Picking 5/200**

 **Grimoire**

 **Occlumency MP-0**

 **Magic Sight MP-5**

 **Summon MP-10**

 **Bála Neró MP-15**

 **Mitte Aquam MP-20**

 **Summons**

 **Arika - Water Nymph MP -100**

 **Inventory 8/20**

 **Library Card**

 **School Supplies**

 **Spell Idea List**

 **Mythology Book (3)**

 **Fantasy Book (2)**

 **Fantasy Book [Read]**

 **Medical Book [Read]**

 **Acorn**

Hadrian checked the time, 7:13 am, then continued his walk through the neighborhood. He made his way to the abandoned park before he pulled out a Mythology book and his Spell Idea list. He spent the next hour adding to his Idea List and reading his borrowed library books. At 8:30 that morning Hadrian left the park and made his way to the library, having finished a few of his borrowed books. He left the library a little after 9 and walked towards Mongolia Road. Ms. Amanda, whom Hadrian had met not that long ago, was happy the green eyed boy came back for a visit. She and her two friends helped set up a lesson plan and schedule for the five year old.

Ms. Amanda began by giving the five year old a choice of languages. He chose French because it seemed the easiest. Ms. Amanda then started building his vocabulary of French with basic Nouns and Verbs. An hour later Ms. Joanna and Ms. Westley would then explain the Fashion of history, the etiquette followed, and how a person dressed spoke of who they are and how they were raised. They had lunch at Noon, then Hadrian had another language lesson where he practiced the words he had learned that morning

 **Skill Learned Multilingual**

 **By learning a Second language you've Learned a Skill**

 **Multilingual Basic 2/5**

 **+1 Intelligence per Non Native Language learned**

 **[Native] English 16/50**

 **French 2/50**

 **{+6XP}**

Tuesday was spent with another language lesson, with math and science in place of history after. Wednesday he wasn't allowed to speak in English, so he used his limited French vocabulary, much to the good humor of the adults. Thursday he had history and math after his language lesson and Friday they had tea and sandwiches, where the three women taught Hadrian how to read underneath gossip for the hidden truth.

On Saturday Hadrian went to the library and read by the window in the back. He ate dry snacks, and had brought a water bottle for lunch. He finished the remaining two fantasy books and returned them. When the library closed at 10pm Hadrian had started one of the borrowed Mythology books. Sunday found Hadrian sitting in the Dursley's back yard as he was attempting more Spells from his Idea List.

 **Spell Learned Canviar el Color**

 **Canviar el Color added to Grimoire**

 **Spell Cost 2**

 **{+2XP}**

Hadrian grinned as he changed the colors of the stone porch. Blue, pink, white, green. He held a rock in his hand and wrapped it in magic, keeping his magic sight off as he did so, and pictured the rock growing larger.

 **Spell Learned Canviar la Mida**

 **Canviar la Mida added to Grimoire**

 **Spell Cost 2**

 **{+2XP}**

 **Congratulations! You've Leveled Up.**

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 1200**

 **Lv. 4 (1/40 Until Lv. 5)** **Magic** **1200**

 **Status**

 **Intelligence** **8**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **8**

 **Luck** **9**

 **Points** **5**

 **Skills**

 **Cooking Basic 135/200**

 **Cleaning Basic 145/200**

 **Gardening Basic 10/200**

 **First Aid Basic 100/200**

 **Lock Picking Basic 5/200**

 **Multilingual Basic 2/5**

 **Grimoire**

 **Occlumency MP-0**

 **Canviar el Color MP-2**

 **Canviar la Mida MP -2**

 **Magic Sight MP-5**

 **Summon MP-10**

 **Bála Neró MP-15**

 **Mitte Aquam MP-20**

 **Summons**

 **Arika - Water Nymph MP -100**

 **Inventory 6/20**

 **Library Card**

 **School Supplies**

 **Spell Idea List**

 **Mythology Book (2)**

 **Acorn**

Monday August 12th, Hadrian was woken up by his aunt. He was up and getting ready for the day by 6:15, he grabbed some jeans and an old tee shirt, forgoing a hair brush he ran a hand through his raven black hair before he washed his face. Then he was down the stairs and making breakfast, his cooking skill reaching 140, then eating and cleaning up, his cleaning skill reaching 150. He was up and out the door before the Dursley's noticed he was done.

He spent two hours with Ms. Amanda, one hour working on French vocabulary and grammar, the second improving his English vocabulary and grammar. Then he spent an hour with Ms. Joanna and Ms. Westley going over history and current worldly gossip while they had morning tea, then there was math, lunch, science, and afternoon tea.

"Amanda's niece is coming to visit later this week, She's a bright young girl. Takes after her mother and aunt." Ms. Joanna said in French.

After Hadrian had translated it, they continued with their conversation.

"Her name is Hermione. She's only a few months older than you I believe." shared.

"Do you think she'll want to be my friend?" Hadrian asked hopefully.

"I'm sure you'll be great friends." Ms. Amanda confirmed.

Tuesday and Wednesday were much the like Monday, with Hadrian getting back to the Dursley's in time for dinner. Thursday saw Hadrian's history lesson being put off, for greeting Ms. Amanda's guests. Dr. Emma Granger and her daughter Hermione Granger were both bushy haired, brown eyed, and fair skinned much like Ms. Amanda. Ms. Amanda was blonde haired where the two Grangers were brunettes. Hadrian watched as Ms. Amanda and Mrs. Granger spoke, Ms. Granger had disappeared up the stairs somewhere.

'They look similar, like their faces are similar. Could they be sisters?' Hadrian thought.

 **Skill Learned Observe**

 **Observe Basic 5/200**

 **{+1XP}**

Hadrian blinked, and glanced over to Dr. Granger. As he thought 'Observe' he was greeted with information he already knew.

 **Emma Granger**

 **Doctor**

 **Level ?**

 **[Character Summary Locked]**

Not to be disappointed as he had just learned the skill, he began observing the others of the house.

 **Amanda Westley**

 **Professor**

 **Level ?**

 **[Character Summary Locked]**

 **Joanna Westley**

 **Housewife**

 **Level ?**

 **[Character Summary Locked]**

 **Samantha Westley**

 **Elder Sister**

 **Level ?**

 **[Character Summary Locked]**

Besides learning his teachers were related, Ms. Joanna through marriage, he didn't learn anything new. So he left to find Ms. Hermione Granger. He found the bushy haired girl in the office, where the books were kept. Hadrian pulled out his mythology book and sat on the floor by her. She spared only a passing glance at him before she went back to her book. After two hours of silent reading, he had finished both of his remaining Library books and began his walk home. Hadrian left with plans to return on Friday, Ms. Amanda was going to teach Hermione and Hadrian how to dance and he fully intended to befriend the bushy haired bookworm.

 **Hermione Granger**

 **Bookworm**

 **Level 6**

 **Daughter of Emma and Dan Granger**

 **Quest You're a Witch Hermione**

 **Befriend Hermione Granger**

 **Show Hermione Granger Magic**

 **Teach Hermione Granger Magic**

 **Rewards**

 **Lifetime friendship with Hermione Granger**

 **Yes/No**

 **Quest Accepted**

 **Autosaving progress**


	5. Dungeon: Run Pig Run (Part 1)

Hermione stood facing Hadrian Potter, her dance partner, in her aunt's living room. They were learning the waltz. It would've been a fun dance, if they weren't stepping on eachother's toes every other step. On top of it all Hadrian kept trying to say something, but couldn't figure out what to say. She was tired of it all by lunch time.

"I'm Hermione Granger and I like books, cats, and school." She told the boy while she stepped on his foot.

"Sorry." she added as she looked to their feet.

"Eyes up, Eyes up!" Aunt Amanda called out and Hermione blushed.

"It's fine. I'm Hadrian Potter and I like books and cats too. I also like Magic."

Hermione focused on the conversation, and the repetitive steps of the dance as she tried to avoid stepping on his feet.

"There's no such thing as magic."

"Of course there is."

"If you mean sleight of hand, that's just fancy tricks."

"Nope! Real magic. Like this," Hadrian said before he whispered " _Canviar el Color"_ while tapping her shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes at the unknown words, before she noticed the sleeve of her dress was pink, instead of purple.

"What did you do?" She accused, as she glared at him. Hadrian smiled as he repeated the phrase and changed her sleeve back to purple.

"Magic."

Hermione spent the rest of the dance lesson trying to get the 'real' answer from Hadrian.

"It's magic, I casted a spell to turn the sleeve of your dress pink, I can teach you how if you want?" he had offered as she was leaving the house.

"There is no such thing as magic." Hermione repeated as she opened the car door.

"Magic is real, and one day I'll prove it to you." Hadrian promised.

Hermione huffed in disbelief as she climbed into the backseat of her mother's car.

"If you want me to believe in magic, then give a pig wings and teach him to fly." She challenged him sarcastically before slamming the door shut.

 **Quest: The Pigs Can Fly**

 **Give a pig wings**

 **Teach a pig to fly**

 **Rewards**

 **+20XP**

 **Yes/No**

Hadrian grinned at the quest Hermione had just given him. As the Grangers car pulled out of the driveway, he accepted the quest.

'I'll make a pig fly, just wait and see.'

After breakfast the next day, Hadrian went to the library. He checked out some science fiction and fantasy books, and a few animal biology books.

 **Library Card used + Intelligence**

" _Inventory."_ He whispered, as he left the library.

 **Inventory 8/20**

 **Library Card**

 **School Supplies**

 **Spell Idea List**

 **Mythology Book (2)**

 **Science Fiction (2)**

 **Fansaty (3)**

 **Animal Biology (2)**

 **Acorn**

After dropping his new library books into his messenger bag, he went in search of his Uncle.

Hadrian found Vernon Dursley back at number four. The five year old came inside to find his overweight uncle watching tv while eating a box of doughnuts.

"Uncle Vernon?" Hadrian asked when the show switched to commercial.

Vernon glared at the five year old before stuffing another doughnut into his mouth. Hadrian hoped his uncle would decide the doughnuts were more important than punishing the 'Freak'; asking for anything was against the rules.

"I need to go to a pig farm. If you drop me off at one, I'll get myself back before school starts, so you can tell anyone who asks that I'm visiting a relative or something for the rest of summer." The green eyed boy rushed out.

Vernon frowned while he ate, trying to find something wrong with what the Freak said. Hadrian waited, and five minutes later was throwing his clothes into his Inventory as Vernon started the car. Hadrian jumped into the backseat and tried to hide his excitement. Vernon just couldn't resist the chance to abandon the 'Freak', not getting involved with the law for it too? Just too good a chance to pass up. Even if it was temporary.

Hadrian stood at the gate of a farm in the middle of nowhere as Uncle Vernon drove away.

'Now to find a pig.' He thought as he slipped his messenger bag through an opening in the old wooden gate. He followed, hitting his head on the crooked wood before reaching the other side and falling on his face.

"Ow...That hurt." Hadrian mumbled as he sat up. He dusted the dirt off his bag before he pulled the strap over his head.

"Piggy, Piggy, Piggy!" Hadrian called out as he walked away from the gate.

 **You have entered Dungeon: Run Pig! Run!**

 **Goal : Catch a pig**

 **Rewards: For each pig you catch +5 XP**

 **Hostiles**

 **Boars - Lv. 6**

Hadrian read the notice with confusion, as he walked. Until a he saw a large, hairy, beast running straight at him. Hadrian screamed as he turned around and ran away. He tried to jump over the gate, only to find that the gate was no longer there. He was surrounded by grassy hills and farmland, with no escape. There was a snort behind him, warm breath down his back. Hadrian turned around, and saw a boar, at least three heads taller than him, before he screamed and took off running.

The boar was right behind him. Hadrian didn't waste time checking, he just kept running. He ran, the sound of the boar chasing him seemed to grow louder. He wasn't watching where he was going, his breathing was labored, his vision blurry and his head light. He tripped, and went tumbling down, only to see there were now five boars chasing him. He pushed himself to his feet as he kept running. The boars chased the five year old into a clearing where thousands of pigs were just standing around eating grass. Hadrian's tumble into the clearing, followed by the rampaging boars, had the pigs running around as well.

"Arika!" Hadrian called out as he ran away.

 **Summoning failed try again**

"Arika! I need you!" Hadrian pleaded as he was chased by panicked pigs and angry boars.

 **Summoning failed try again**

"What's the point in having a summons if I can't summon you?" Hadrian whined as he hid behind a tree.

" _Summons"_

 **Summons**

 **Arika - Water Nymph**

'I wonder if I summon Arika, like a mage from the fantasy books would?' Hadrian thought.

" _I Summon Arika, the Water Nymph"_

Hadrian felt the pull on his magic, and focused on what Arika looked like when he last saw her. He watched as the water pooled in the air, slowing forming into a little girl with blonde hair, blue eyes, jean shorts, and a pink single sleeved shirt.

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 1200**

 **Lv. 4 (2/40 Until Lv. 5)** **Magic 1100**

"Hello Summoner." Arika greeted as she looked around the farm.

"Hello Arika, I need help." Hadrian sighed.

"I'll do my best." Arika promised.

The two five year olds crept out from the tree, as Hadrian filled the Nymph in on their goals.

"We need to catch a pig, but if the boars see us they'll attack."

"Got it, how are we going to catch a pig?"

"The pigs won't attack, they just run."

"So, we just have to chase them?"

"As many as we possibly can."

"What about the boars?"

"Magic?" Hadrian asked.

"Do you know any combat spells?" Arika returned.

"Maybe?"

"It's a yes or no, Summoner."

"Yes. I'll fight the boars, and you get the pigs." Hadrian replied.

"Will do Summoner."

" _Grimoire"_

 **Grimoire**

 **Occlumency MP-0**

 **Summoning MP-10**

 **Magic Sight MP-5**

 **Mitte Aquam MP-20**

 **Bála Neró MP-15**

 **Canviar el Color MP-2**

 **Canviar la Mida MP-2**

"Maybe if I throw handfuls of water at them?" Hadrian muttered as he followed Arika to the pigs. While she tried to catch a pig Hadrian would distract any attacking boars.

As soon as the duo came out of hiding the nearby boar took notice.

" _Bàla Neró"_

 **Hadrian James Potter Health 1200**

 **Lv. 4 (2/40 Until Lv.5) Magic 1086**

Hadrian tried not to get distracted by the water gathered in his palms. The boar came charging at him. Hadrian took a step back, before throwing the water balls. The boar kept running even dripping wet and covered in mud.

" _observe"_ Hadrian commanded as he began running, leading the boar away from Arika.

 **Boar**

 **Lv. 6**

 **Health 9/10**

"One point?" Hadrian whispered, unsure if he should be happy or upset. With a huff, Hadrian decided to try another spell.

" _Mitte Aquam"_

 **Hadrian James Potter Health 1200**

 **Lv. 4 (2/40 Until Lv.5) Magic 1066**

Hadrian concentrated on the bubble of magic holding the growing mass of water over the boar. The larger it grew the heavier it got to hold. His arms shook under the strain on his magic as he directed the bubble closer to the boar, even as he took careful steps backward.

'1,2,3'

Hadrian dropped the bubble of magic and the sudden downpour certainly had results.

 **Hostile Boar has drowned**

 **{+3 XP}**

 **Hadrian James Potter Health 1200**

 **Lv. 4 (5/40 Until Lv.5) Magic 1066**

Arika made a moat around a large patch of grass. Digging out the dirt by hand, as she used her magic to pull the water from the ground. The blonde stopped only to watch as her Summoner drowned a boar. He stood on the field, wide eyed and tense, until another boar attacked. He casted the same spell as before, and got the same results. She worried about him, when he started crying softly and silently only noticeable due to Arika's water awareness. He kept protecting her and the pigs from the angry boars, his tears drying slowly as time went on.

Hadrian watched as the fifth boar fell, drowned as the others had been. Another group of boars attacked then and he watched as they charged him. There were five in total, and he held his ground.

"I won't let anyone hurt my friend! _Mitte Aquam"_ Hadrian promised aloud.

 **Hostile Boar has drowned (X5)**

 **{+15 XP}**

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 1200**

 **Lv. 4 (35/40 Until Lv. 5)** **Magic 966**

Arika began chasing the pigs towards the large patch of grass, herding the dozens of them to the moat where she had the water carry them across to safety.

 **Pig Caught**

 **{+5XP}**

 **Congratulations! You've Leveled Up.**

 **Hadrian James Potter** **Health 1300**

 **Lv. 5 (0/50 Until Lv. 6)** **Magic 1066**

 **Stats**

 **Intelligence** **9**

 **Strength** **6**

 **Defense** **5**

 **Dexterity** **10**

 **Fitness** **8**

 **Luck** **10**

 **Points** **8**

Hadrian blinked at the notice brofe he turned around. Arika fell into the moat as the almost second pig turned around and ran away. He ran over to her, and helped the Nymph out of the moat.

"We've got one pig summoner. If you wanted to catch more you'll have to help." Arika informed him. Harry nodded as he glanced around the field of wildly running pigs.

"The boars have been taken care off, let's catch us some pigs."


End file.
